Articles of clothing commonly are exposed to various contaminants, including bacteria, viruses, fungi, and other organisms, organic matter or inorganic matter. These contaminants may originate from the environment (e.g., exposures to airborne or surface-borne contaminants) or may originate from a person, animal or other object that contacts the clothing. Contaminant exposures may lead to unsanitary conditions within the clothing, which could make the clothing hazardous to wear. Further, in medical settings, types of clothing used and/or the cleanliness of clothing may have an effect on whether contaminants may be transferred from patient to patient or whether certain medical conditions improve or deteriorate.